


Sinful

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: He was a sin, he just knew it.





	Sinful

His breath caught as he looked up at the sudden quick laugh the tore through the silence of the library. The sight would tempt a saint, and he was no saint.

A canvas of pale skin, adorned with random, perfect moles, honey-colored eyed, a pert nose, and the most sinful pair of lips.

Surely, the Dead Sea Scrolls hold a lost passage declaring this man's beautiful smile a sin. Derek had never had chills simple from someone licking their beautiful smile.

Yet, it was happening. When the floppy-haired boy complained to 'Stiles' about the other boy ignoring his problems about some girl, he was lost. He finally knew the boy's name. It was time to make his move. More importantly, it was time to sin.

~Fin~


End file.
